X2: What If: AU
by Blu Maiden
Summary: AU: What if it was Rogue and not Jean? What if I could write more about this? What if I wasn't so horrible at summaries? If you read, leave a reaview please.
1. Chapter One

X2: What If: AU

Scene: Jean's Death

Warning: 

This is very different from the movie. Also, a tiny spoiler for my X3 job.

It wasn't working. The jet wouldn't fly. As the words of Storm and Scott echoed through out the interior of the plane, Rogue's mind drifted. 

__

It's all my fault. I crashed it. It won't fly. It's all my fault. 

Rogue stared into space, not noticing Bobby's worried glance or the rest of the Xavier's Institute student's cries. She looked up at the adults that she grew to appreciate. 

Storm, her now hacked off-white hair plastered to her head from sweating, her eyes close to tears as Artie started to cry. Scott, his face set like stone, but she could see past that visor, to the nervous eyes. Professor Xavier, his eyes closing as he waited for the inevitable.

__

It's all my fault. The words echoed within her minds' cells.

Logan, almost to the point of tears, looking at Jean who was now standing; his wishful beloved. Rogue turned her eyes to Jean and watched the emotions drift across her face. Rogue saw the fleeting fear and the stern determination, then the following sad sorrow as she placed her sad glazed eyes on Scott. 

__

NO!

Rogue watched as Jean started to hobble to the back of the jet, ready to walk down the steep.

__

No.

Rogue got up, glad that Bobby was turned the other way, trying to comfort Artie as he started to burst like a dam of tears. She slipped off her white glove, snuck up behind Jean and placed her cool pale hand upon the back of her neck.

Rogue watched as Jean stiffened and held on longer until Jean's tall frame came tumbling down into Rogue's waiting arms. Rogue gently placed Jean into the back seat, noticing that she was in a short-lived coma. 

Rogue looked backed, glad that no one was paying attention. She knew what Jean saw coming, and prepared herself for it. She now knew everything that Jean was going to do in order to prevent anyone from coming to her rescue. 

She set off down the ramp and onto the wet snow that's decorated with mud and used her newly attired powers to seal the hatch up. She took off her other glove, dropped it and walked to the side of the plane, watching a line of thick white mist hurtling towards them. 

__

'Sorry Jean' she sent out into Jean's mind.

Jean's eyes fluttered open and realization dawned upon her. 

"No." she said quietly, but loud enough for Bobby and Logan to hear.

"What?" Logan asked, gathering the other's attention. 

Jean concentrated, focusing on dragging Rogue back into this plane. But it was of no use, she was tired from her leg, from the drainage, and -to her surprise- Rogue used Jean's own power against her, causing her to be temporarily sustained from the majority of her power. She didn't have enough juice left to lift a pencil much less a healthy weighted teen girl. 

Jean sighed and closed her eyes, "Rogue stole my powers." 

"WHAT!" Logan yelled. Jean watched as Logan's face turned from red to white and finally settled to pink: fury and fear mixed in his features.

She also watched Bobby's already pale face turn to ghost white and faint. Professor Xavier closed his eyes in sorrow as the rest just stared at Jean, not truly believing their ears. A deathly silence prevailed in their wake until Jubilee pointed toward the front: "LOOK!"

Everybody turned around to face the front and watched in slow motion horror as Rogue stood firmly between the jet and the oncoming stampede of water. Jean tried to get up, but from lack of energy and her leg, she started to fall back until Bobby caught her and placed her back in her seat. Logan leapt up along with Jubilee and Kurt to watch as Rogue stood there, waiting for the opportune moment to unleash her fury.

Rogue watched her foe: the water. It was her Grim Reaper. Rogue sensed everyone knew of her presence outside and quickly turned around to see Logan strangling Kurt.

"Oh no you don't." she whispered and put up a wall to prevent him. 

"GO OUT THERE AND GET HER!" Logan yelled after he couldn't bust through the hatch door. She outsmarted him; she put up a wall there. 

"I can't. She von't let me.," he whispered as he tried countless times to teleport out there. 

__

'You saved me once. I'm returning the favour.' a soft southern accent whispered in his mind. 

Rogue watched as Kurt bent his head, tears falling down his face. She caught wind of Logan knocking large fist size dents into the side of the jet and immediately sent a mind bolt. She took in great humour that she received a pain filled howl. 

__

'Serves you right Logan.' she sent him and smirked, feeling the tidal wave approaching on fast winds. 

Everyone stayed quiet while Logan proceeded to make the jet look like an exploding toad. Scott watched helplessly as Logan kept up the futile attempt to plough down the walls of the jet to get to her. Scott got up suddenly and grabbed hold of Logan's shoulders as his fists went limp against the wall.

Scott didn't know what to do, accept squeeze Logan's shoulder. Logan shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears cascading down his flushed skin, but it wasn't any good, they came any way. Scott and everyone else blinked back tears, as the coming wave was only yards away. 

Rogue blinked back her tears as she sensed and heard what Logan was trying to do. She cleared him from mind and focused on the drawing wave. 

__

'Scott, take care of Jean, she really does love you. Logan, stop flirting with her or you'll find yourself missing a lovely piece of chest and back from your body. Storm, help Bobby, he won't really understand. Jean, make sure Scott doesn't blow a whole in Logan, and take care of Logan for me.' 

With her last thought send out to their rightful owners, Rogue turned her attention back to the jet only briefly to set the controls right again. 

Scott, hearing his last duty from Rogue to fulfill, nodded his head absently and took his seat at the controls as they came back online. He and Storm worked their way through, always stealing glances at both Rogue and the wave of doom or Logan, the emotional wreck from Hell. 

Storm got up after her controls started to take over, took this as a clue and went to Logan. 

"Sit down Logan." she said quietly and led the now gazing onto space man into the seat behind hers. 

"That goes for the rest of you." Storm heard Jean say as the other students slowly climbed into their seats.

Storm went back to her seat, saw a sight she soon won't forget as Scott and her exchanged brief glances, and slacked their jaws wide open.

Rogue was now concentrating on lifting the jet, which was surprisingly easy, though it wouldn't have been if it were Jean. 

__

Wonder why? She thought, but quickly banished the question when her cue to raise the heat clicked. She turned her attention back to the now wave of water towering above her, leaving a shadow. She held up her left hand and focused the most of her concentration on the wall of water as she wedged the jet out of which mud hitch it was in. 

Soon, her concentration for the jet and its mud ditch friend was no longer required as the jet now hovered, free from its confines. However, a new problem arose to the occasion: the engines were failing. 

__

Just my luck. 

With her mind holding off Kurt as he was still trying to rescue her, trying to keep the jet hovering and keeping the water at bay, Rogue was soon growing tired and wondered if Jean would be able to hold off this wave with the fatigue and nausea that she was feeling. 

**__**

No. a voice whispered in her head, a voice that belonged to Jean.

**__**

Hold on. Keep going. You're almost there. Keep going. You can do this.

Rogue focused on this encouraging voice raving these chants over in her head and pulled the last ounce of power that was from her being into lifting that jet and giving power to the engines. 

Storm's and Scott's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when not only did the two bad engines start to work properly, but that they lifted in the air by at least fifteen feet and that the wave of water violently flew back about thirty feet. 

"She did it." Storm gasped out. 

Logan's insanely glazed eyes snapped back to reality, "We can get her then," he said, hope and helplessness carrying strong in his voice. 

Before Logan could order, Kurt got the idea and so when he waited for the right moment when Rogue's walls were down the most, he'd grab her. 

**__**

YES! You did it!

Yes. Both the voice and Rogue whispered in her mind. 

Rogue almost giggled and sighed in relief as the engines roared loudly above her and the wave still standing at bay. 

__

Oh no. Rogue thought as Jean's mind's voice started to slip away. She overexerted herself; she depleted the last borrowed power that she had of Jean. 

Rogue looked up to see her invisible barrier fall down with the wall of water. The last thing she saw before the blue smoke was the white spraying mist grazing her cheeks none too softly. 

AN: And that's all folks. Unless you feel the need for me to continue. If so, please leave that comment in the review box! Nevertheless, follow these instructions for those of you kind at heart:

Press the medium shade coloured small square box that says 'Go' 

Make sure that the long skinny rectangle box of the same colour scheme says 'Submit Review'

Type in the box that appears within the newly formed window what you thought of this: Any comments are valid. 

Then please, I beg of you, press the long skinny rectangle medium shaded colour box that reads 'Submit Review' that resides in the newly arisen window. 

Thank you!

P. S. I'm not trying to make you people feel or sound retarded, but I'm felt like writing that. Sorry if any are offended. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot, hehe, Not mine, except idea, er…sorta.

Thanks are in order as I've never had so many reviews in such short amount of time:

Kait: Thank you!!!!!

SpArKs: I guess I did ask for it. But I must say that I'm not a fan of Bobby/ Rogue, but I get your point. I wrote this thinking that it would only be a one chapter thing and so I wrote it late at night in about twenty minutes. Sorry, but I might redo it if I get enough complaints, but I can't make everyone happy. Thank you for being honest.

Katie: Thank you! I'm glad someone has the same thought of Rogue saving them. But, they must make way for the Phoenix Saga. 

Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu: Long name, but nice. I feel loved, I also think What Ifs are cool, especially if they're done right. I hope I did this semi-right, I'm a big fan of the what ifs. And I hope you enjoy the rest!

MarvelsX-girl: Are you really? Joking. Can I have an autograph? I'm happy that you think it is a good idea and a good story. I feel loved when people say that. Makes my heart swell with pride. 

Missa: I will quench your thirst for the future of this little piece of fiction. 

HyperActivePyroBunny: A very interesting name, honestly. Though I'd hate to see a bunny like that. You make me blush with the "you're really a good author" line. I'm so proud of myself. Like I said before, I'm not big on B/R. I actually hate Bobby. I read this fic "I like you like my beer" I think is what it's called, and I like the vision that the author created and I agree with them. I'll make a deal, and if you don't like it than I'll put it with B/R, how about, I make a love triangle between the three and see how it goes. It's all up to you, for you are the reviewer and I'm bound to your opinion. LOL. 

****

Seshat: AHH, it's those words that make an author's day! X3 job that I have going, hmmm. I'm writing my version of what X3 is going to be. I'm sure you figured that out, but it should come out in about a week or two. So I hope you guys will like that. 

****

Samm: You honestly think it's sweet! Now that's an acheivment that I honestly didn't expect. 

****

J: Are you southern? Well, I'm glad that you like it. And I hope that you'll like this chapter as well.

Also, I recommend- if you read the soon to come X3- that you read "I Like you Like My Beer" by Jade Stellar. Awesome fic, in my opinion. And another thing, which I just found out really. I have another account! Imagine me surprise. I forgot all about it and had to retrieve my password. I want to keep both accounts. So, I was thinking, I do like to write stories for people, like requests and challenges. So, me being me, I think I'll just keep this one active only for my ideas and the older one for requests, dedications and challenges. So throw some requests or challenges at me!!!

**__**

SO!!!! 

Thanks All!

Now, without further ado. I present you: Chapter Two- That rhymed! I can never rhyme!

X2: What If: AU

Chapter Two

Warning: Further reading could spoil my upcoming X3.

Voices; all she heard was voices. Rogue turned her head slightly but winced. Pain: major headache. The voices stopped abruptly and she was aware of people hovering over her. She tried to open her eyes but only found a bright white light with dark shadows of people surrounding her. 

__

I think…I'm dead. 

Rogue blinked her chocolate brown eyes a couple of times as her vision struggled to clear. She heard another voice, a female voice talking quietly.

"She's…. Fine….But…" the voice continued. Rogue tried to hear all that she was saying, but a buzzing in her eyes prevented that. 

She groaned again, capturing her audience's attention once more. Rogue opened her mouth to say something, anything, until a black mass covered her completely in an air-depriving hug. 

"I….dead…I…" the voice sobbed into her hair. 

Rogue only relaxed in the circling arms, not able to move her ten-ton weighing arms and legs to protest for air. She just managed to squeak out "Air" before the same female voice pulled the attacker back. 

__

'Go to sleep Rogue.' a voice said in her mind. That clear voice was Jean. 

Rogue smiled and relaxed onto the metal slab that she knew she was on and before long, the bright light became shadow as her mind drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Jean looked up at Bobby, who was still sobbing, and then to Scott and Logan. Scott looked at Jean, the questions evident in his stern face.

"She's just sleeping. She needs her rest." Jean said quietly and gave her attention to Kurt behind her, who was occupying another slab on the other side of Rogue. 

Jean turned to him fully and checked his eyes once more. No evidence that any harm befallen upon the blue wonder. However, he had been in a coma ever since he teleported back into the jet. Jean was worried, she was sure Rogue hadn't touched him. But she wasn't so sure that water hadn't hit him, or what water would do into his mid-teleporting state. 

She pursed her thin lips together in worry and watched as Storm dabbed the ever-gathering sweat from his face. 

"Jean?" she asked softly and looked at her with worried dark brown eyes.

Jean only gave her a worried glance before looking back at Kurt's blue tattooed face. 

Jean turned her head around to look at Logan, who was gazing at Rogue with worried and anxious eyes. 

"Logan, why don't you, Bobby and Scott go fix the jet that you used as a punching bag." Jean said, trying to lighten the cracking man up.

Logan glared at her, Logan was briefly back, though his eyes settled back on Rogue. Before he could utter the words of "Fuck off", she continued:

"She'll be fine. As soon as anything changes, I will contact you. I promise." she said. 

Jean watched as Logan's jaw clenched and nod as if he were a robot, following Scott and the glancing back Bobby as they made way to the jet. 

Jean turned back to Kurt and thought it best for the Professor to look at him. 

"Ro, I'm going to go get the Professor, he needs to take a look at him; find out what's going on." she said and looked up at Storm to see her nod, still dabbing at Kurt's face with a tender hand.

Jean turned around and headed for the door, taking off her lab coat before she passed through the entrance. 

Scott, Logan and bobby were working on building a completely new left side to the jet; all wishing that they had Magneto's ability to scrunch the metal from being an exact replica of Logan's left and right forearms. Logan cut out the pieces in even squares with his claws and Bobby and Scott worked on evening them out and attaching them in slightly bigger pieces, then attaching to the frame of the jet. 

Scott had just finished hammering his side of the sheet down, admiring his handy work, and looked at Bobby, who was muttering foul things underneath his breath.

"Can't believe he did this. Thinks he's the only one who cares." Bobby grumbled as he started to miss the large flat-headed nails by a foot. 

Scott watched as the metal that lay near and under Bobby's left hand become a very thick sheet of ice. He started to see that Bobby was making ten-inch craters that were starting to rival Logan's. 

Logan came strutting over, cigar in mouth and carrying a large sheet of metal. He saw what Bobby was doing and immediately tried to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing Popsicle?" Logan asked as he saw a particular crater far from the nail getting deeper and deeper. 

"Uh oh" Scott mumbled as Bobby whipped around and slugged Logan as hard as he could.

A resounding sickly CRACK echoed off the basement cement walls along with Bobby's howl of pain. Logan turned his slightly moved face back to where it was and looked at Bobby as if he was crazy. Bobby stood there, shaking his right hand. 

Logan only shook his head and placed the large sheet down, muttering "dumb kid". Bobby, unfortunately, heard this, and forgetting his pain but not his mistake, hit Logan in the back of the head. Instead of the regular flashy hand, a foot thick ice cube hit Logan. 

Logan turned around, rubbing his head to see a gigantic perfect cube enclosed around Bobby's left fist. 

"Look kid, I-" 

Logan was cut off as Bobby slugged him with the cube square in the jaw, causing Logan to tumble back. Logan fixed his head straight, feeling the deep five inch length cut on his cheek heal.

"You asked for it." Logan growled and soon he and Bobby were wrestling on the ground, ignoring Scott at his many attempts to pull them apart. 

"I would say that since his cells are completely broken down when he teleports, that a substance such as water can scatter his molecules slightly." Jean said.

"Is there a way you can fix this Jean?" the Professor asked as he watched the sweat, or the possible water from the lake, being dabbed from Kurt's blue face.

Jean was about to give a straightforward answer when Scott came running in, looking winded with a few deep gashes and bruises. 

Jean was about to ask what happened when she saw the Professor's face. 

"Uh oh." Jean mumbled as she watched the Professor immediately wheeled out of the room, determination and something akin to anger etched on his face like stone. 

AN: Dun, Dun, Dun. So, same instructions as before (Just out of curiosity, if someone actually didn't know what to do, did I put those instructions good enough? I'm just curious, not trying to sound mean or anything). Thank you all! 


	3. Chapter Three

X2: What If: AU

Chapter Three

Warning: Further reading may spoil X3 story.

Rogue (AN: Should I just call her Marie and Storm Ro?) fluttered her eyes open as she heard the slab to her left take an owner. She turned her head to the side to see a very banged up Scott nursing a busted lip and bruised cheekbone that was now the size of Mt. St. Helens. 

She turned her head to the right, somehow knowing Kurt would be there. The sight that greeted her blinking eyes made her gasp. Kurt lay there with no shirt on, seeming to be made of nothing but water and some flesh. Every once in a while, water would gush like ooze from his forehead or ears. Rogue grimaced as she saw the medium coloured coffee shade hand that belonged to Storm dab the water that broke through the ooze and ran like a waterfall down Kurt's neck. 

Rogue raised her eyes to see that Storm was looking at her. Something like fear and anxiety drooping down her once calm brown eyes. Rogue opened her mouth to say something when a sharp pain went through her head like lightening. 

Rogue grasped her head and started to sob lightly as the pain intensified, causing her to tuck her head in and go into fetal position. 

The last thing she heard before she let the blackness consume her was Storm's scream as Kurt seemed to go into a violent seizure and Scott's yells of Rogue to Jean. 

Professor Xavier stared at Bobby and Logan as they clumsily made their way to him. Their way of walking was not because of the fight, but because of the semi- mental hold that the Professor was using to break them up. 

Even when he wheeled in a yelled at them to stop, they still kept pummelling ice-cubed fists or claw-accessorized hands at once another. Therefore, they left him no choice but to use direct action, so to speak. 

When they were only a foot away from him he smiled at them, watching as Logan seemed to be foaming at the mouth like some rabid racoon and Bobby turning a darker shade of beat red. 

"Now, can I trust you two toddlers to behave yourselves while I let you in on some very valuable information or should I simply start using strict force upon you two?" the Professor asked, his face void of the semi- amused smile. In its place stood a powerful man and a very ticked off father figure. 

Logan only grunted and Bobby blinked his eyes. Seeing this as a good sign, Professor X took off his hold and watched as Logan merely shrugged his shoulders and glared at the Professor. 

"What is it wheels?" he growled out, not wanting to look at Bobby for fear of killing him.

__

The Hell she'd put me through if I did. Crying, wheezing, sniffing, and not talkin' to me. Was his thought as he continued to glare at the chaired man in front of him.

The elderly man in front of him gave a solemn nod:

"It seems that Kurt is-" he was cut off by Jean's frantic voice in his head, and, something else that he couldn't place. 

He looked at the two _boys_ in front of him, "We'll settle this later." as he received Jean's full message, the strange vibe finally fading away. He turned his wheel chair around and went to the lab, knowing that the two would follow him. 

"Jean, what happened to him?" Storm said as Jean took out the needle from his left arm and rubbed it gently. 

"A seizure. I don't know what's fully happening to him. I really don't." Jean whispered the last part as Storm's eyes drifted down to the now calm blue elf. 

"At least he's out of his coma. We can take this as a good sign." Jean said and turned back to Rogue, who was now in a fitful sleep as her closed eyes moved wildly around. 

"What's happening to her? She seemed fine when she looked at me. Then all of the sudden, she just…passed out." Scott said, worry evident in his voice as he wiped the still torn lip from the blood.

Jean looked down at Rogue and shook her head. 

__

Crazy, stupid girl. She thought as she blinked back tears welling up in her eyes. 

She looked at Scott and opened her mouth to say something when the medical doors slide open and in came a worried and angered looking man in a wheel chair followed by two whipped looking men. 

"Jean, what's wrong?" Professor x asked as he wheeled up to her. 

"Kurt had a seizure and Rogue…I-I don't know." Jean said, bending her head low as if in shame, a look of defeat passing over her features as she mentioned Rogue. 

Professor X only nodded and looked at Storm, whose slim fingers was intertwined with Kurt's three large ones. He turned his head back up to Jean:

"Do what we discussed earlier for Kurt. It may keep your mind off other thoughts. Leave Rogue to me, I think I might know what's going on in her head." he said. 

Jean nodded and excused herself as she brushed back tears from her eyes and walked out of the room before anyone could say anything. 

"Professor, what's going on?" Bobby asked, looking at the man who knew all the answers. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I simply don't know," the tired and weary man said. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." he said, motioning the other's to follow Jean through the door. 

Scott nodded and grabbed hold of Bobby's arm, gently guiding him through the door. Storm slowly detangled her fingers from Kurt's and walked over to Logan as she stood next to him. 

"Come on Logan." she whispered gently. 

Logan only stood there, looking at Rogue, then the Professor, and back at Rogue. 

"She'll be fine." Professor X said as he wheeled to the back of the slab where Rogue's head lay. 

"Logan." Storm said, touching his arm.

Logan turned to her, hoping that the worry and the fine tears didn't make themselves known to her. 

Storm looked at him, noticing that he was trying his damnedest not to show his tears. 

"Trust him." she said, letting go of his arm and walking through the door. 

Logan looked back at Rogue and the man to see him leaning over her, each hand on either side of her head with his eyes closed. Logan backed out of the room, trying to see her as long as he could before the silver of the metal doors blocked his vision. 

Logan turned around and came face to hair with Bobby.

"You're not the only one you know." Bobby said with menace as he tried to buff up his chest.

"The only one what?" Logan growled out as he pushed past Bobby and started to slowly walk down the silver corridor. 

"The only one who cares about her." Bobby said, itching for a slugging opportunity. 

Logan, sensing this, couldn't resist. 

"Really! Really pencil dick!" Logan said in mock surprise as he clutched his chest. 

Bobby roared at him and threw wave after wave of sharp icicles at Logan's head. 

AN: not very funny huh? Any suggestions would be helpful. 

Anywho---

Wow, so many reviews! I feel so loved! And some of the people before! You came back! On to the thanks:

****

Mimi: I'm truly sorry for the short chapter, but I hope this one will be longer. And, yes, of course, there will be more B/L fights! 

****

Dee: Yes! A Dislike Bobby Shipper! I can't stand Bobby. But, like in Jade Stellar's 'I Like You Like My Beer', Bobby is nice and sweet, just not right for Rogue. 

****

MarvelsX-girl: Of course I shall write more, your review makes me write more! And, hopefully, the upcoming fights shall be more hilarious. 

****

Rogue15: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it. But, alas, there will be no Remy. I can't do his accent, sorry. And I know that if I don't do the accent, he won't be Remy. Of all the things that I won't do is a Remy/Rogue ship. I don't know why I can't stand him, but I just don't. There's just something about him that makes me itch to choke him. Although, he is married, aided a slaughter of innocent mutants and such. Maybe that's why. Again, sorry. I truly am. 

****

Kait: Thank you very much! I don't really want to kill off Kurt, I love the blue fur ball. He's just too cute to kill! But, I might have to.

****

Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu: I love the not so little elf dude too. And I'm glad that you thought the whole water/teleport thing was a good idea. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

****

Qtpie-pippinsgurl: LOTR fan, cool. You can stop twitching, for he won't die- now, not yet. ::Rubs hands evilly:: I love doing that. 

****

AsderBlair: Thank you and I will, if everyone else wants me to. 

****

Samm: LOLOLOLOL. You're just gonna hafta wait and see pal. And I shall keep truckin' as long as I have great readers such as all of you guys! Let's face it, if it wasn't for readers like you, nobody would write, and that would be very tragic. Very tragic indeed. 


	4. Chapter Four

X2: What If: AU

Chapter Four

Warning: Further reading- Hell, you don't care.

****

Missa: I'll give you some clues. There will be a couple of love triangles, though who will win is not to be revealed. And, of course, there will be more B/L fights!

****

Seshat: Now, the only reason why Scott is W-W is because of the way he was written, you can't blame him. LOL. 

****

Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu: Do you think Rogue and Kurt will live? Your guess is as good as everyone else's. But I! I know! HEHEHEHEHE. Okay, I'm being retarded, forgive me and enjoy the rest of this odd story!

****

SilverPheonix: You mean- sniff- I can't kill him?!? Nah, I'm pulling your chain, I love the blue dude. Thank you for leaving a review!

****

X5-343: OH! Someone who doesn't hate Jean! COOL! And thank you! Everyone's leaving a review. Could make me cry!

****

Katie: YES! Another Dislike Bobby Ship! I'm SO lucky to have reviewers like all you guys! Happy to hear- er, read- that you love my story:: bursts into tears::, excuse me, I'm just so happy!

****

The Talismaniac: Thank you SO much! I can't say I loved I feel, though I say every single chance I get. I think it is amazing to see what twisted plots people come up with when given the chance to do AU's. 

Thank you all SO much! I LOVE YOU!!!! Okay, I'm getting out of hand, sorry. 

Also, I'll make everyone happy by making a story that will have a cast of W-W Scott's and Real-Life Red Headed Jean. It'll fit nicely into one story that I'm thinking about writing. ::grins:: I fnay of you would like to see something in particular, just say so, like, Jean getting her head bashed in by Storm. Or Scott being castrated by Logan, that's a little too graphic and painful, but you get the point. My head hurts!

Enjoy!

Jean heard the commotion, as she existed the woman's bathroom on the same floor and ran down the corridors to the Logan on top of Bobby, pummelling the shit right out of him. Jean saw blood gush out of Bobby's nose and saw him stab Logan in his right shoulder with a huge sharp icicle. 

Logan roared and quickly pulled out the harpoon, but Bobby took his attack and rolled over and beating the crap out of Logan with a huge ice cube. Jean watched in horror as Logan's head kept getting smacked left and right, each time one side of his face kept greeting the metal floor with a sickening thud. 

"She's mine you bitch! MINE!" Bobby said and proceeded to hit Logan even harder. 

Jean was about to through Bobby off when a sight that she hadn't expected came before her. 

During the fight

__

Rogue, can you hear me? Rogue. 

The Professor carefully went deeper when he didn't feel a response. He slowly dug around her memory banks to find the one that started it all. He found what he was looking for and opened the black box with his mind. 

He was instantly hauled into the memory of when Rogue zapped Jean. This specific moment kept repeating and repeating: Rogue taking off her glove and touching Jean, Jean falling into Rogue's arms. He watched the scene repeatedly, trying to comprehend what Rogue was trying to tell him.

Suddenly, as if struck by lightening, it hit him. He slowly climbed out of the box and went deeper into her mind, going past all the neat rows of the black boxes until he reached their source, the place where they all connected. An electric red greeted him as he walked into it. 

Logan was about to unleash his claws on Bobby when Bobby suddenly froze. Logan saw that his veins seemed to be more pronounced than usual and a look of pain crossed his features. Bobby fell over and behind where he had been stood Rogue. The first thought that entered his mind was that she was going to kill him for beating up her boyfriend. Instead, Rogue handed him her left hand, her gloved hand, and helped him up. 

Logan looked at her with caution and realized something was different about her. 

"Your hair." he said quietly and touched it with his left hand, the one that was void of Popsicles. Rogue watched as his hand touched her hair and saw what he meant. Her hair, instead of just being brown, now had a deep and dark fiery red tint to it. 

"Oh." she managed to say. 

Professor X went pass the two and up to Jean, saying something to her that made her eyes grow wide. She nodded and rushed into the medical room. 

"Wonder what that was all about." Rogue said and shrugged her shoulders. She turned to look back at Logan and found that he was eyeing a body that was pulling itself up from the floor. 

Bobby stood up and walked over to Rogue. His face was bloodied and his fingers had frost on them, but he didn't seem to mind as he smiled at Rogue. Rogue smiled back and nodded to him.

Before bobby could say a word the Professor beat him up to Rogue, "I'd like to see you in my office later on. We have some work to do if we are to try." he said gently and smiled at her before turning around, heading up to the main level. 

Bobby looked at Rogue:

"Don't ask." she said and went pass him to follow the Professor to the main level, followed closely by Logan. 

AN: I know it's so short. And I know that it took me forever to update, but like in my last chapter for Lab, I couldn't get to the site, it wouldn't let me. But, I thought that even though it isn't much, it's better than nothing. 


	5. Chapter Five

X2: What If: AU

Chapter Five

I would give you a warning, but you just don't care.

The wooden door shut in Logan's face and he was left to pacing the corridor, waiting for Rogue to come back out with Jean. He heard voices in the room and couldn't help himself. He stealthy walked up to the door and pressed his right ear to it. He was half expecting Chuck to either open the door and let him fling down or send a picture in his mind that if he didn't mind his own business that he would forever be under the belief that he was a six-year-old little girl with Jean braiding his hair. However, none of these came and he was thankful. 

'I'll work on Kurt, but it's going to take some time. Pulling out all that water- well.' he heard Jean say and sigh. 

'What's wrong with him? What if you don't get it all out? Why is it happening in the first place?' he heard Rogue's worried voice.

'When he teleported to you and teleported back, he somehow snatched some water with him and the result is his body is breaking down. He can't sustain that much water in his body. His body is now more than eighty-five percent water. If I don't get it out, he'll die, much like Senator Kelly did.' Jean concluded.

'Senator Kelly? What do you mean?'

'Senator Kelly died. He was exposed to the machine Magneto created and his cells started to break down almost instantly. In result, since your body is all ready made up of water by seventy percent, his body just turned to pure liquid when it died.' Jean said.

Logan could hear Rogue's hands clutch the couch at the last bit and he could sense and smell her guilt. He knew what she was thinking; he'd been there himself. No matter where you go or what you did, it always was spitted back into your face. 

'Jean, I think you better start working on Kurt as soon as we're finished, I think I may have another task for you.' Chuck said.

Logan heard Jean's breathing slow from all the work that she though she had to do. 

'You won't have to work on it just yet, I'll start first and you must finish it. I think we've found a cure for Rogue.' 

At this, Logan fell hard on the ground. He head the voices stop talking and the door to the office opened. Jean walked out, shook her head as Logan gave an innocent grin at her. Next to her, Rogue walked up and gave an uneasy smile. 

"Ah, Logan. So good of you to join us." the Professor said as he wheeled up in front of the now standing Logan. 

"I think it's safe to assume you heard everything. Correct?" he said with a gentle but accusing smile.

Logan only grunted and shuffled his feet, feeling like a five year old being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"I think I can trust you by keeping this information to each other and only each other."

__

'Or else' Logan heard echo through his mind and the vision of himself in a pink tutu with braided pigtails was projected into his mind. Logan only gave an amused smirk and nod. 

"Good." the Professor said and smiled at Logan. 

"Jean, if you'll please start on Kurt, I don't think he has much time," he said as he faced Jean. She nodded and passed Logan, chuckling as she made her way to the lower levels. 

"Rogue-" The professor turned to Logan, "Logan, in my office please." 

With that, they followed him into the office and shut the door. 

Jean walked into the lab to see Kurt gush out even more water and Storm furiously dabbing it away. 

"Ro, I need to be alone with him." Jean said gently and watched as Storm gently pried her hand from his grasp.

"He'll be fine, I promise." Jean said as Storm passed, she patted her arm and walked to Kurt as the door closed behind the white haired former African Goddess.

"Alright, let's see what I can get done here." Jean said quietly and focused her eyes on Kurt, not knowing that they were slowly turning into the blazing flame as before. 

"Bobby, calm down." Scott said as he watched a pacing bobby wear out the rugged floor of the rec room. 

Bobby looked at Scott and Scott saw his left eye twitch before he muttered something Scott couldn't hear and went back to his pacing. After a few minutes, Scott could see a direct path that was now turning a dark grey from where Bobby kept pacing. 

Logan sat there, shocked. Rogue was going to have a good chance at human contact, and it was all right in front of them. (WARNING! MAJOR X3 and X4 spoiler!)

"So, you mean, that her ability, it's got something to do with her mind or something?" Logan said.

The Professor sighed; this was the third time he'd have to repeat it. 

"Rogue's ability is like that of a telepaths and yet of a telekinetic. Her mind reaches out, much like a receiver on a radio or television, and makes copies of the -person or thing she is touching- memories, and if mutant, their abilities. The Telekinetic part comes in with the abilities of one. If someone is good at playing basketball or cards, something simple from a small touch, she will have those abilities imprinted in her forever. However, something as extreme as a mutant ability, depending on the length of touch, is only shortly lived from a few minuets to a few days. It will always be that case unless she touches someone and never lets him or her go. Then she'll most likely have an alter ego. But, hopefully, with sessions from me as well as from Jean, we can prevent that if that is ever the case." he finished with a sigh and watched as the light bulb above Logan's head turned from white to yellow. 

"So, you'll need someone to test on and get her progress reports and see exactly how her ability works right?" Logan asked. He received a nod. 

"Good. I'm a volunteer." Logan said without hesitation. Rogue leapt up with a cry of joy and hugged him, careful not to touch his skin. 

"Now, since this is settled, I need to check on how Jean is coming and tell her of the news." he said and wheeled out of the office. 

Logan opened the door for Rogue as the came out with huge smiles on their face only to find a very red and seething Bobby/Iceman before them. 

Storm and the professor entered the med lab to find a sight that wasn't completely great. There lay Jean, pale as a starched clean sheet, on the floor with a crying and muttering Kurt over her form. 

"What happened?" Storm said before the professor could think anything.

__

'Jean, what have you done?'

AN: I'm EVIL!! And I LOVE it! HAHAHAHAH!!! Oh, just to let you all know. X3 won't come out until about next month for the reason being that I finally got my first chapter out on this story I've been working so hard on! I feel the need to celebrate! I'm so proud, but it needs a new name. Hmmm- I really don't know what to call it. Oh, and my nephew was born on the 9th! I'm SO happy and he's SO cute. His names Austin, grr. He's named after two cities in Texas, where he was born! Austin Taylor. I feel my eyes twitching. No matter, I'll call him Aussie!

X5-343: You weren't the only one who was going crazy trying to get into the site. I was almost pulling out my hair! I love Storm's power the best, right after Rogue's. So, Am I killing you with anticipation? MWAHAHAH! MWHAHAHA! MWAHA:: coughs violently:: ---damn it.

Seshat: It's good to be crazy, but I'm not sure about crazier. I, WYNMSF, am at your command Sire.

****

Kait: Of course I talk to my reviewers! I have to! Because you all talk to me and it makes me SO happy!

****

Tara: Well, I'm glad you love the story and welcome to the group! Hold on to your seats for you shall receive your wish master.

****

AngelWings: Thank! I'm glad I'm doing my job right, well, from what you people tell me. 

****

Rogue15: AH! So you caught on the similar effects with Kurt and Senator Kelly, I'm proud! I've done a part of my job correctly. The reasons why I can't bring Remy in, aside the fact that I loathe him, is because I can't really do his accent, and it wouldn't be the same. And you are too good at guessing things, I think I'm going to have to banish you from reading the rest. Hmmm- and I SO want Rogue to dump Bobby, but I must think about it. Grr. He's ice cream and she's beer, they don't mix!!!! But, I must contemplate on it.

****

Buffyangelus: OOH! Buffy fan. I use to be a B fan too, that is until it went to UPN, then it sucked. I hope I'm not offending anyone, but the show just changed after she went to UPN and even before that. Anyhoo, I will do as you ask my superior!

****

Missa: ::blushes: Oh! I don't know if I can stand all the reviews! Makes me want to break down and cry from happiness! THANK YOU!!!!!:: sniff- sniff::

****

HyperActivePyroBunny: GRR, I hate Bobby, grr. I wish I could cut a deal, grr. Anyhoo, I shall leave you in anticipation for I will not tell you who will win Rogue: hehehe: *rubs hands together*. I can understand where you get the L/R fatherly thing, but, for some of us, we just can't see that. So, I'll try to understand your mysterious ways.

****

Chattypandagurl: I swear everyone's out against L/R. My dad and I had a talk about this, he said that Logan was way more older than Rogue and I said duh, no matter who he goes with, he's always going to be ancient compared to them. Then he said that she could have somewhat of a normal relationship with Bobby. But, hey, when it comes to love, it doesn't matter if you can touch or not, it just makes it difficult. And that is the true test of love. LOL. Anyways, I'm glad that I have put a twist on it, in your eyes, and hopefully I'll be able to make it more twisty like. 

****

Paqwin: Are you for real! Are you truly Anna Paqwin!?! Nope, joking, last name spelled Paquin. Hehe. Don't die! Not yet at least, I'M PLAYING! Anywho, *doing victory dance to White snakes 'Eye of the Tiger'* sorry, My fic is AWESOME, my fic is AWESOME! HAH HAH! I got the hint and it's on its way!


	6. ANOTE

Hi everyone and please don't hurt me. I've been planning on continuing my stories for some time but never found the time to squeeze them in.  
  
I'm incredibly sorry.  
  
I REALLY do want to continue them and I'd like to post out more stories. But first things first.  
  
One; you're guys forgiveness. Two; two days the most to - if need be- tweak my stories and, of course, post more on.  
  
So, this is all up to you all now. I hope you can forgive me, I know it's been months, but I'm SO Sorry.  
  
I feel horrible on doing this to you guys. Please forgive me.  
  
-WYNMSF- 


End file.
